


Hired Help

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, NSFW, Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Gabrielle is going through her final Veela maturity. Her mother and sister Fleur hire him to help her through it. Harry/Fleur Harry/Gabrielle Harry/Apolline SMUT
Relationships: Apolline Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 is already on Patreon. Patreon will always be one chapter ahead.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Chapter 1**

Gabrielle Delacour was blonde, beautiful, and had recently turned seventeen, which in the wizarding world meant that she was an adult. In the world of Veela, however, it meant that she was going through her final maturity. 

When Veela went through their first maturity, they had a growth spurt just like everyone else. They also started to develop their Allure, though it was much weaker when compared to a fully grown Veela. When they reached their second and final maturity, that’s when their Allure strengthened to full power. Much like magic, some people were stronger than others. The Delacour women always had very strong Allures. When the final maturity started, their Allures went haywire. All male family members were forced out of the house for the following month while the Veela in question went through her final change. All Veela kept a secret though. A secret that they never told their non-Veela loved ones. When the maturity hit, they became incredibly horny while they waited for their Allure to calm down. Once a young Veela hit her final maturity, an older family member, usually her mother would choose one lucky man to stay with her for the month and service her needs when demanded. Binding contracts and NDA’s were of course signed. 

The newly turned seventeen-year-old Gabrielle Delacour sat with her equally gorgeous sister, Fleur outside of their family’s beach house in southern France. Porquerolles was an island in France that was renowned for its beaches. The Delacours were lucky enough to own a warded vacation home there. The three women of the family had left behind Jacques, their father, and Apolline’s husband, at their family home so he could continue to work. Apolline would visit him every few days, but Gabrielle had to stay away. Her wild and fluctuating Allure could drive him crazy with lust, even for his own daughter! That was the power of the Allure. 

Gabby was laying on a long beach chair next to her sister soaking up the rays. It was mostly useless, her skin would always stay the same creamy white that it always was. Veela were unable to get a tan. She still enjoyed the warmth though. She was wearing the teeny tiny purple bikini that she loved above all others. She never wore it in front of guests though. It was too revealing!

“I cannot believe that Mother actually got Harry Potter as my helper!” Gabrielle squealed in French. Harry Potter had been an elusive character. He didn’t attend school and instead was tutored by the best practitioners of magic in the world. He wasn’t really a part of the public eye until a few years ago when he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort in single combat! Gabrielle was amazed when she heard the tales. Rare Pensive memories were even available for very high prices. She begged her father to get one so that she could watch it. Being the loving father that he was, he would never deny her anything if he could avoid it. Besides, he wanted to see it for himself as well. What she saw simply amazed her! He was incredible! He wielded magic, unlike anyone she had ever seen! He was also very handsome. She came out of the memory blushing fiercely and sporting a very large crush. Her sister often teased her about it, but not too much since she had a small crush as well.

Fleur chuckled at her sister’s excitement. She could feel her Allure going wild. “Not yet. She’s interviewing him right now to make sure that he is up to the task,” she smirked. 

“I’m sure he will be,” Gabby said with complete conviction. He was better than any man she knew. He was perfect for the job. “I also told Mother that he was the one that I want,” she giggled. Fleur shook her head at the silly Veela. She remembered her own maturity. It was such a letdown. That’s how it was with all Veela though. They went in thinking that they were going to receive such pleasure and be taught the ways of lovemaking, only to find that the men ejaculate the moment the Allure hits them. The whole thing was more trouble than it was worth, but she wasn’t going to tell her sister that. She loved Gabrielle and didn’t want to ruin her excitement. 

“I hope so,” Fleur muttered, putting her sunglasses back on. It was very bright that day. 

“Fleur … ?” Gabby sounded very meek and worried. 

“Yes, Gabby?” Fleur asked, concerned. She looked over at her sister and saw that she was biting her lower lip cutely. Gabby was worried. It was easy to read her. She always kept her emotions at the surface. 

“When he takes me to bed for the first time … um …,” she was embarrassed to finish. 

“Yes?” she asked, waiting to hear what she had to say. 

Gabby cleared her throat. “I haven’t been with a boy before. I’m really nervous. When the time comes, will you be there with me?” she blushed. 

Fleur raised one of her perfect eyebrows. “You want me in bed with you?” she asked for clarification. Gabby nodded. 

“Like a threesome?” she couldn’t believe her ears. Sure, Veela could be a bit naughty in bed, but this was wild, even for her. 

“You don’t have to do anything with him if you don’t want to. I still want you there though. It would make me feel better,” she muttered, trying to calm her blush. Fleur had pink cheeks as well. She sighed. She could never refuse her anything. 

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’ll be in bed with you,” hugging her sister when she squealed and threw her arms around her. 

“Thank you, Fleur! Harry Potter is wonderful! I’m sure that you will have a great time!” Her sister chatted away, talking a mile a minute about the coming month. 

**Hired Help**

Apolline Delacour looked the young man up and down. He was handsome to be sure. He was a young man that a young Apolline would have loved to marry. He was good-looking, well-built, rich, and famous. He was everything that she could want. An older Apolline wanted him as possibly, a son-in-law, to either Gabrielle or Fleur. First, she needed to make sure that he was worthy. She would not have her daughters suffer the same fate as her. She loved her husband very much, unfortunately, he had a very small penis, as did many men in the wizarding world. She never let him know how much it bothered her, but it did. She had spent the last twenty-five years of her life unsatisfied in bed. She didn’t want her daughters to go through that. 

“Now ‘Arry, I must make sure that there are no sexually transmitted diseases. So please, drop your trousers,” she told him, taking deep breaths to keep her face from heating up. It was incredibly embarrassing asking a young man less than half her age to strip naked. He didn’t seem to mind, however. He just smiled and said, “Sure.”

She watched him pull off his shirt revealing strong muscles and a mouth-watering six-pack. He sat on a chair and pulled off his shoes and socks before standing up again. Her eyes were glued to his hands as he unbuckled his belt and undid the button on his trousers. Apolline gulped when his zipper lowered and his pants and underwear started moving down at the same time. Her eyes followed the waist of his trousers. First, she saw his six-pack, then her eyes lowered to his bellybutton. Then they moved down to his lower stomach before catching her first glimpse of neatly trimmed pubic hair. Her mouth was dry when she spotted the base of his cock. She looked him in the eye and blushed deeply when she saw that he was looking her dead in the face!

She gasped loudly when his trousers went down far enough and a gargantuan cock sprang forth, already hard and ready for sex! Apolline couldn’t believe her eyes! She didn’t even realize what she was doing when she walked up to him and wrapped her small hand around him. 

“It is enormous!” she exclaimed quietly to herself. Her fingers didn’t even come close to touching. This thing would stretch her in such wonderful ways, her mind wandered. It would ruin her for other men! She blushed. She kept her hand on his cock when she looked up. She glared slightly when she saw him smirking. ‘The bastard is taunting me!’ she thought. 

“Hmmmph!” she dismissed him. Her hand was still on his cock. “It may be big, but can you use it properly?” she stroked him a few times, keeping him hard and ready. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her face was heating up when he lightly kissed her neck. 

“I’m very good at what I do,” he said, as he dropped down to one knee and reached under her sundress. She felt him grab her panties and lower them to the ground. She wasn’t able to control herself as she stepped out of them. He stood back up and sniffed the fragrant material. “Mmmm, you smell fantastic, Apolline,” he said, holding her silky panties up to his nose and inhaling deeply. Apolline had never been so embarrassed! Still, she was able to contain herself. “Open your mouth,” he ordered, rubbing her lower lip sensually with the pad of his thumb. She did as ordered. 

Apolline’s eyes widened dramatically when Harry Fucking Potter stuffed her panties in her mouth! “Don’t want the girls to hear,” he smirked as he reached down and stroked her wet pussy a few times. She was about to pull her panties out of her mouth and rebuke him when he pinched her clit and channeled pure magic straight through her!

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!” her muffled scream bounced off the walls as her pussy exploded with juice! She stood there, in front of Harry Potter with her legs parted as her pussy juice squirted out of her and splashed on the floor. Her body was shaking wildly as jet after jet of girl cum sprayed out, leaving an ever-growing puddle of her arousal! As her body trembled, the little shit grabbed the front of her lovely sundress and ripped it open! Her large breasts burst free, jiggling and bouncing along with her orgasming body! He cupped her spraying pussy and hit her with magic again! Her orgasm continued!

She was thrashing and wailing when he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. She wanted to tell him to put her down, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was cries of pleasure. He slapped her ass as her juices sprayed her beach house walls! She didn’t even know where she was being carried to! Finally, she impacted a soft bed, only to have her throbbing cunt stuffed with his giant man-meat! She was stretched to the fullest as her pussy fluttered over his massive member! Her legs were lifted up and rested on his shoulders. Her breasts were shaking as the brute began thrusting! 

“Oh … Oh … Ohhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!” she squeaked out a high pitch wail as he fucked the living shit out of the gorgeous, blonde MILF. The incredibly wet sounds of her pussy getting stuffed embarrassed her! She had never been so wet! Almost instantly, her orgasm had hit its fullest again! Her back arched as she came on him!

“Maman, are you almost done? Gabrielle cannot wait any longer for …” Apolline watched wide-eyed as her eldest daughter opened the bedroom door. Fleur’s eyes grew large as she saw what was going on. Harry smiled. 

“You must be Fleur! It’s nice to meet you,” he said, pulling out and getting up as Gabrielle walked in. 

Gabrielle only had about a second to take in what was going on. Harry Potter was naked and glorious! He apparently fucked her mother. And her mother was having an orgasm. That was about it before she was sprayed in the face. 

Apolline hid her face in her hands as her pussy sprayed her daughters in the face and chest! Her body was spasming as a jet of cum hit Fleur right in the face. She tried to angle it away only to drench Gabrielle. That fucker, Harry Potter was laughing up a storm, having a good time as she couldn’t stop cumming! He just stood there and lovingly rubbed her thigh. Thankfully, after a few minutes, she was able to calm down a little. She was breathing heavily as her daughters stood there wide-eyed and speechless. Harry was standing, straight-backed with his cock proudly erect! 

“So … do I have the job?” the little shit smirked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends time with Fleur and Gabby.

**Chapter 3 is already posted on Patreon. Patreon is always one chapter ahead.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Chapter 2**

Gabrielle stood there dripping with her mother’s juices. Her mom was still lying in bed breathing hard. She hadn’t even closed her legs yet! Her smooth and wet vagina was still on view to everyone in the room! Her breasts shook slightly with her fast breathing. She looked over at Harry. 

Her face went red, and her breathing increased. He was everything that a man should be, in her opinion! He was handsome and muscular. Her eyes lowered, and she gulped audibly. His penis was huge! She couldn’t believe that she would soon be taking that beast! She was thankful that she had the brains to ask her sister for help. Fleur would talk her through it. She looked over at her sister. 

Fleur spit out a mouthful of her mother’s cum and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Her mind was going into overdrive! She saw what had happened to her mother! While she wasn’t thrilled that she had had a sexual dalliance behind her father’s back, she could at least understand why. Her mom had told her on many occasions how unfulfilled her sex life was. To finally meet someone able to give you what you desperately desire must have been quite a shock. Fleur was feeling the same way! She had never heard of a Veela having a true orgasm, much less such an explosive one like her mother did! The mere thought had her pussy moistening. She looked at the cock that brought such pleasure to her mother. It was thick and long, and ramrod straight with angry veins spread across it. It was a tool made to leave women in a pool of their own juices! Her face reddened when she realized that that was just what had happened to her mother moments ago. It was still hard and ready to go. She cleared her throat. She reached out and took him by the penis. 

“Come along, ‘Arry Potter,” she said with as much dignity as she could. “You as well, Gabrielle,” she added, pulling Harry by the cock. Gabrielle clapped and squealed. She was ready to become a woman!

Fleur led them both out of her mother’s room and into her own. She had a bigger bed than her sister, and it looked like they would need it. Once inside her room, she let go of his cock and sat down on the bed facing him. She crossed her legs sexily. “Now, ‘Arry, you are ‘ere to ‘elp bring my seester into adult’ood. You will also be taking care of my needs while you are ‘ere, do you agree?” she asked, her eyebrow raised. Harry raised one of his own. She was being a bit snobby for a girl dripping with her mother’s juices. Harry bit down his annoyance. He would be fucking three Veela for an entire month after all! He nodded and smiled, already planning his revenge. 

“Excellent! First, though, we must make sure that you can ‘andle ‘er allure! Gabrielle, do not attempt to restrain it anymore. Let it go completely!”

They looked at the younger Veela. She relaxed and immediately, Harry felt the air thicken with magic. He made sure to clamp down on his mental shields. He was taught Occlumency by the best, and while his shields were taking a bit of a beating at the moment, it was nothing compared to Dumbledore’s hammering magic when the old man tested his skill. Harry just smiled and walked to the little Veela. 

Fleur sighed when it looked as though he would not be able to control himself. What she didn’t expect was for Harry to rip Gabrielle’s bikini bottoms off with a single pull and push his pure magic right into her virgin cunt when he slid a finger inside her! Fleur watched, her mind blown when Gabrielle’s eyes went wide and she screeched out something inaudible. Suddenly a massive jet of liquid squirted out of the young woman! Gabby grabbed her pussy that was still being fingered by Harry Potter and squeezed her thighs together, trying to stop the squirting! 

Harry held back a snicker. These girls would soon find out the skill he possessed in the bedroom. Fleur would feel the brunt of his sexual prowess. He would take it easy, comparatively speaking, on Gabrielle since she was still a virgin. He grabbed the squirting Gabby and threw her over his shoulder. He spanked her perfect bottom and angled her backside towards her sister!

“EEEEEEK!” Fleur yelled out, reaching out to block the sudden stream of pussy juice hitting her in the face! Gabby was squealing in orgasmic pleasure as her pussy convulsed. Harry spread her legs a little and the spray only got larger! “ ‘Arry! What are you doing?!” Fleur bellowed, still being drenched in her sister’s juice! She ran to the other side of the room to escape the sprays. Harry followed her laughing as he aimed Gabby’s pussy right at her! “ ‘ARRY!” she yelled, then choked as a squirt hit her in the back of the throat as she yelled. 

Harry chuckled and gave her time to stop coughing. He proved his point. Maybe she wouldn’t be so uppity in the future. He tossed the cumming Gabby on the bed where she curled up into the fetal position, her pussy still milking a cock that wasn’t there. He walked up to Fleur who was breathing hard. 

Fleur yelped as he ripped off her bikini top and bottom and tossed her on the bed next to her sister! Before she could even say anything, his face was buried between her legs, and his lips were pulling on her engorged clit! 

“Ohhhhhhhh, yes!” she moaned as he pushed low levels of magic through her clit. Not enough to make her orgasm, but enough to push her close to it! He let go of her clit, and she wanted to complain! His mouth on her pussy felt so good! His lips were already traveling north. They explored a vast amount of her creamy, pale skin. He licked her hairless mound and nibbled on her hip bone making her squeal with pleasure. She blushed when he tickled her belly button with his tongue, and groaned when his lips peppered kisses all over her flat tummy. Her legs parted as he settled between them. 

Harry groaned when he captured one of her perfect pink nipples. He sucked on them hard and pushed a little magic into his tongue. He smirked into her breast as she groaned aloud, grinding her wet pussy against his crotch. She was ready for him! He claimed her plump lips for the first time as he easily entered her slick folds. 

Fleur moaned into Harry Potter’s mouth as she felt his very large member spread her folds apart and slide inside of her deeper than any man had ever been! She even squeaked when his spongey cockhead knocked against her cervix! His hand slid down the back of her smooth thigh and squeezed her perky bottom. Her orgasm exploded from her body as he touched her virgin asshole and funneled his magic straight through it! She yelled into his mouth and sprayed his cock with her cum! Her body was trembling wildly as her pussy fluttered around his monstrous member! She was still shaking when he suddenly pulled out of her and dropped Gabby down on her front. She was in a sixty-nine position with her sister! She could smell her sister’s arousal when he stuffed himself back inside of her! She squealed with every thrust of his mighty cock! He rubbed her wet clit, and she came again! 

Gabrielle watched as her sister squirted again! She had a front-row seat to their fucking! She could see every aspect of her penetration. Harry was thrusting until he pulled his cock from her and pressed it against her lips! Gabby couldn’t even complain! As soon as she opened her mouth to say something, he stuffed it in! Now he turned his cock into a PussyPop, and she was the one sucking on it! Her head bobbed rapidly as she sucked Fleur’s juices right off of him. When his cock was clean, he’d stuff it right back in until Fleur cummed again, squirting juice all over his cock, and her face. Gabby’s face was dripping with juices as she took his cock in her mouth again. Being annoyed at her sister, she decided for some payback! She rubbed her wet pussy all over Fleur’s face!

Fleur squeaked as her sister dry-humped her mouth! It wasn’t very dry either! Her wet pussy smeared her arousal all over her face! She opened her mouth to say something when Gabby stuffed her clit right between her lips! On instinct, she sucked on it! Gabby moaned noisily on Harry’s cock. 

Truth be told, Gabby didn’t really know how to suck a cock properly. It was still good though! Any time a girl sucked your cock could be considered a great time! She still had a lot to learn. He would make sure to teach her. Perhaps her older sister would show her how it was done. First, he needed to make sure she was good enough. He pulled out of the blonde and waddled over to Gabby’s pussy. He looked at the hairless split. Her pussy was perfect, just like her mom’s and sister’s. He pressed his cock against her slit and slowly pushed in. 

Fleur let go of Gabrielle’s clit with a wet popping noise. She looked to where the other two were joining. Harry’s cock looked massive next to Gabby’s tiny pussy! She watched wide-eyed at how such a tiny, little thing could stretch to accommodate such girth! Gabby was whining and groaning into her pussy as she was split apart. He was nearly at the base when his large balls brushed across her face. Not wanting to be idle, she stuck out her tongue and slathered the large testicles with her saliva! Pressed against her mouth, all she could do was lick and suck on them as he started fucking her virgin sister! 

Harry and Gabby moaned together. Her pussy was exquisite, he thought as he bottomed out inside the young blonde. He spread her cheeks apart and saw her tiny, pale asshole open and close as it puckered. A hole for a different day, he thought. Still, he pressed his thumb against the tiny hole and massaged it as he thrust even harder! 

Gabby was moaning against her sister’s pussy. Fleur’s juices kept getting on her face! Every time she moved her face, Fleur would wiggle and her pussy would rub against her again! Finally, she gave up and let her wet slit coat her cheeks and lips in her arousal. Suddenly, she felt magic travel from her untouched asshole, all the way throughout her entire body, ending in her pussy which soon started spasming! Gabby smooshed her face into Fleur’s groin by accident and yelled into her cunt! 

Harry groaned at the sudden tightening of an already incredibly tight pussy! That pushed him over the edge and his balls started churning. He cursed as he injected his seed into the former virgin Veela. He spurted a huge load into the young woman as Fleur sucked his balls which were stained with her sister’s wetness! Harry pulled out.

Fleur squeaked as Harry pulled out of Gabby, and she caught a face full of her sister’s girl cum mixed with Harry’s seed! As Gabby was lying on top of her, she couldn’t move as her top half was sprayed over and over by the cumming Veela. 

“ ‘Arry! It feels too good!” Gabby yelled as Harry slapped her ass loudly, making her perky cheeks jiggle. He slapped her again making her spray even harder! Harry smirked. Seems like the little Veela loved to be spanked! He spanked her again! 

Gabby squealed as another wave of pleasure erupted within her as she was slapped in the ass! Every time that he struck her, her pussy would pulsate! 

“Nooo,” Fleur moaned as she heard another slap on the ass! She closed her eyes and mouth as she was squirted in the face again! She opened her mouth to complain, only to have a large cock stuffed in there. Harry moaned when he started slowly fucking her mouth. Fleur, annoyed at being used as a sex toy, just went along with it. She would yell at him later. She massaged him with her tongue as he used her mouth to clean his cock. Not long after, he shuddered and spilled his seed into her waiting mouth. She moaned and drank it down. She swallowed everything that he gave her! She felt him get off the bed and left them to themselves. She was too tired to do anything though. She promptly fell asleep, her face pressed against her sister’s cum-filled pussy. Gabby was asleep as well, softly breathing over Fleur’s sensitive clit. 

Harry looked at them and shook his head. He’d need to whip them into shape. They couldn’t even last a whole hour! ‘Maybe Apolline is up for another round!’ he thought wickedly. Harry smiled and went to find the MILF! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is already posted on Patreon. Patreon is always one chapter ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is already on Patreon. Patreon will always be one chapter ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
